PROJECT SUMMARY This application is for renewal of funding for the Utah Center of Excellence in ELSI Research (UCEER). Our Center has received funding under a P20 grant from 2014 ? 2016 and under an RM1 grant from 2016 ? 2020. UCEER is primarily focused on ELSI issues in population-based genetic testing and screening. For the current funding cycle, UCEER has had a strong emphasis on newborn screening, prenatal screening and carrier screening. For this renewal, we propose extending this focus to also address issues with genetic disabilities, including cost- effectiveness of treatments, adaptation and support within families and the community, and legal/policy issues. In addition, we propose to address issues arising from population-based heritage testing by direct to consumer genetic testing companies. We propose to maintain a robust set of efforts to involve faculty from a broad range of disciplines and students from the undergraduate to post-doc levels. UCEER has received a R25 award from NHGRI, linked to our RM1 funding, that supports undergraduate and graduate students who identify with a disability. UCEER has developed an efficient administrative structure and processes and a strong group of staff to support our research and educational programs.